Friction
by JaiSpade
Summary: "A gem cannot be polished without friction." But will the friction cause more harm than good? Will things crack under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back with another story. I'm not sure how many people are reading **_**Smallville **_**stories anymore, but I've found inspiration. Hope it's well accepted.**

**This could take place after "Persuasion" but before "Conspiracy." AU, of course.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

She was nervous. Insanely nervous. Like palms sweating, heart pounding, barely breathing nervous. Why was she so nervous? It was just Smallville. Her best friend. Her incredibly handsome, kindhearted, intelligent best friend, whom had invited her to the farm for a movie night. They have had movie nights before, many times. It was always fun and relaxing, leaving all her worries at the door and curling up in the comfort of his company. She knew exactly how it would go down.

Except she didn't. Not anymore.

No, because this time, it was not a movie night between two good friends. This time, it was movie night between two people whom had declared feelings for each other, whom had decided to give dating a try. They'd been going strong for some time now, only because they'd agreed to take it slowly. It had been a pretty easy feat so far, but that might have something to do with the fact that they'd been able to avoid being alone together as often as they could. Well, tonight that was going to change.

Lois looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing dark jeans and a fitted purple tee shirt. She tilted her head to the side as she scrutinized her look. The tee was a bit low cut. Was that too much? Should she go a little more conservative? What about her jeans? Too casual? Should her hair be down or was her ponytail okay?

She groaned. Why was this so hard? It was just a movie night! Decision made, she turned away from the mirror, grabbed her shoes, then headed out of the Talon.

(((o)))

Clark stirred the pasta for the hundredth time in five minutes, his mind a jumble of thoughts. Lois was going to arrive any minute and the closer it got to the time the more anxious he became. Movie night was a normal occurrence for them, but tonight was more of a date than just hanging out and he couldn't expel the nerves. It was just Lois. But she was no longer the loud, bossy, annoying thorn in his side. She was now the incredible, sassy, beautiful woman he couldn't live without. Now that he'd gotten a glimpse of how spectacular they could be together, he would do everything in his power to make it work.

"Knock, knock."

Clark whipped around and caught sight of Lois coming through the kitchen door. His heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful.

"I took the liberty of bringing some dessert from the Talon 'cause I knew you wouldn't have anything good."

"Well, how can I, Lois, when you come over and eat everything in the house?"

She grinned and pushed past him to set the pastry box on the kitchen table. As soon as she turned to face him his lips descended upon hers. The surprise lasted all of two seconds before she melted into him. He cupped the back of her head with a large palm before sliding up to grasp her ponytail.

"I love when you wear your hair up like this," he whispered across her lips.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"Yeah." His voice was a low rumble that made her stomach clench.

Her hands slid along his back, feeling the strength of his muscles. She wanted to feel a lot more but that was dangerous territory and it didn't help matters that Clark was looking at her like he wanted to devour her on the spot.

Clearing her throat, Lois took a step back. "So what movie are we watching tonight?"

Clark blinked, coming out of the haze himself. "Oh, I grabbed a couple of DVDs, they're on the coffee table. Take a look and I'll get dinner finished."

Lois nodded and quickly escaped into the living room. Clark let out a deep breath and his lips curled up into wide smile. That woman was something else! He chuckled to himself as he plated some pasta for the two of them.

"You did well, Smallville! Looks like we're getting some action tonight!"

Clark nearly dropped the two plates. "W-what?"

Lois was busy analyzing the DVDs in her hands. "We'll start with _Speed_, then we'll watch _The Fifth Element_. It's not _Die Hard_, but I'm impressed."

Oh, that kind of action. He sighed and moved to the dining room. He never knew taking things slow could be so torturous, and they'd only been dating for less than two months. He'd been denying his feelings for Lois for so long that once they finally admitted how they felt to each other, he thought it'd be a relief to make the transition into something more. It turns out, however, the transition was causing new problems for him. All Clark wanted to do was touch her and that made going slow incredibly difficult. He couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted someone so much. Maybe he never had before. Nothing compared to the way he felt about Lois.

"Dinner smells delicious. What did you make?"

Clark had just set the plates down on the dining table when Lois came to stand by him. "Garlic parmesan pasta," he replied with a soft smile.

She ran a hand down his arm and twirled her fingers around his. "It looks amazing." She stretched up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Before she could move away, Clark wrapped his arm around her waist and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Lois clenched his shirt in her fists, sighing against his mouth. Kissing him was heaven. His arms tightened around her, lifting her against him. She let out an involuntary moan, which broke the spell Clark fell under.

Pulling away from her, he brought a hand up to smudge a thumb over her lips. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

She poked her tongue out to lick her lips, but his thumb was in the way. She absentmindedly pulled the digit into her mouth.

Clark let out a growl. "Lois."

She hummed softly in response.

"You can't do this to me."

She blinked up at him, realizing the situation. Releasing his thumb, Lois chuckled nervously. "Well, you shouldn't have put it there."

He grinned. "My mistake. What should I have put there then?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but nothing came out.

Clark let out a laugh. "I meant my lips, Lois." He let her go and pulled out the chairs for them to sit. "What were you thinking?"

Lois made a face. "You're a funny man, Smallville."

The two sat down and enjoyed dinner together. It was intimate and relaxing, just getting to spend these quiet moments with one another. After they were finished eating, Lois took two slices of the chocolate cake she brought over into the living room while Clark put the movie in. Sitting side by side on the couch, they ate their dessert. Lois was completely engrossed in the television set while Clark's eyes kept drifting to her. He couldn't help himself. The way she was sliding the fork between her lips, her tongue coming out to lick the crumbs away, how could he not stare?

"I'm going to get another slice."

Clark snapped out of the trance when Lois got up to go into the kitchen. He really needed to get a grip. He took a huge bite out of his own piece of cake before putting the rest on the coffee table. His eyes moved to the TV. _Just focus on anything else,_ he thought to himself.

Lois came back into the living room, but before she could sit down, her foot slipped on the edge of the rug, sending her careening to the floor. Clark was quick to catch her and they both fell onto the floor by the couch. Her dessert plate went flying but neither noticed. Lois collapsed onto Clark and laughter bubbled up between them.

"Very graceful, Lois."

"Shut up." She smacked his chest. "I was distracted."

"By what?"

She bit her lip. "You."

Clark blinked up at her. The light of the TV was playing across her face and he was mesmerized. His hand came up to cup her cheek, pulling her down to meet his lips. It didn't take much coaxing to deepen the kiss. His other hand settled against the small of her back. He could spend all night like this, especially when Lois's hands came up to slide through his hair. She deepened the kiss even further, slipping her tongue past his lips to tangle with his. He let out a moan when her knees moved to clamp down around his hips. The hand at her back slid down to the point where his fingers were slipping under the waistband of her jeans.

"Lois," he groaned, his lips moving down her neck.

She moaned and her hips involuntarily rocked against his as he sucked greedily at her collarbone. She could feel the bulge of him pressed intimately against her and she rocked again. Clark put more pressure on her back, pushing her down as he bucked up. Lois let out a whimper, her hand clutching his hair tightly. She pulled him away from her neck and caught his lips again in an ardent kiss. Creating a slow rhythm with her hips, she moved against him. Clark grunted as the pressure began to build.

He wrapped his hand around her ponytail and tugged, their lips separating with a pop. His gaze found hers and he could see the blatant desire shining in those hazel orbs. Her lips were plump from his kisses and her breathing was shallow. Nothing was ever more beautiful in his eyes.

Lois stared down at him. He looked so delicious with his hooded eyes and his swollen lips. His body felt so solid under her, so right, it took everything in her not to dive under his clothes. "Mmm, you drive me crazy," she whispered, her fingers trailing across his cheek.

He grinned and pulled her down for a kiss once more. A ringing sound eventually broke through their haze and Lois pulled herself up. Clark followed and now she was sitting in his lap. Distracted by her pouty mouth once again, he cupped her neck and fused his lips to hers. Lois let out a small moan, wrapping her arms around his neck. He guided her head to kiss her deeper, his tongue slipping past her lips to play with hers.

The ringing started again, and Clark broke away from Lois with a heavy sigh. "It's mine." He snagged his phone from the coffee table.

"Important?" Lois asked.

"Uhh, could be. It's Chloe."

"Take it. I'll go clean up that mess over there," she replied, referring to the slice of cake she'd dropped earlier. She stood from his lap.

"Hey, Chloe," he answered, his eyes following Lois as she moved.

"Clark…"

"What's up?"

"Umm, I'm at Watchtower. You're never going to believe who's here."

**Let me know if I should continue. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank you all who've reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my story. I appreciate you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Clark was none too happy he had to cut his date with Lois short, but duty called. Chloe had assured him that everything was under control but thought it necessary to keep him in the loop. Never one to sit on the sidelines, Clark insisted that he lend hand to whatever situation was taking place. He was also curious about the mystery guest at Watchtower as Chloe wouldn't tell him who it was over the phone.

As he hung up, Lois came back into the living room with a fresh slice of cake, her mess all cleaned up. Clark sighed, rising from the floor. "Lois, I have to go."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah. Chloe found a lead on a story I've been working on and I need to follow up. I'm sorry."

She pursed her lips. "It's okay. I get the need to chase down a potential front pager. We can finish this another night." She turned back to the kitchen.

"No, don't leave. This lead may not go anywhere. I could be back in no time."

"Smallville, it's a two-hour drive into Metropolis, then two hours back. Even if it turns out to be nothing, you won't be back until maybe after two in the morning."

He flinched. This wasn't the first time Clark wished more than anything that he could tell Lois the truth about himself, about his abilities. He could make the trip to Metropolis, see what the situation was, and be back all under ten minutes if she knew.

"Don't pout, Smallville," she teased, coming to stand before him. Her fingers moved up to trace his lips. "We can do this again tomorrow night."

His arms looped around her waist, pulling her into his chest. "I'm not ready to say goodnight yet."

Lois smiled, the kind of smile that made her eyes sparkle. Stretching up on her toes she kissed him softly, her hands cupping his face. It didn't take long for Clark to get lost in her kiss. His grip on her tightened as his lips parted to kiss her deeper. She responded in kind and wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies molding perfectly to one another. Minutes past as their kiss intensified. Clark growled softly, cupping her head to maneuver her where he wanted. Lois wanted to climb his body. She never would have guessed how passionate Clark could be. Every time he got this close, it was like magnetism. It took everything she had to pull away.

Reluctantly, Clark slowed the kiss down before pulling back. He took in her flushed face. Her eyes were still closed, her swollen lips still parted. _God, why is she so beautiful?_

"If I don't leave now, I never will," he murmured.

"Right," Lois breathed, settling back on her heels. She licked her lips. "The news waits for no man."

Clark grinned. Three little words began to bubble up in his throat and the idea of them scared him a little. It wasn't a surprise. He'd already admitted to himself just how much he felt for Lois but letting her in on the secret was a whole other thing all together. He didn't want to take the chance that she wasn't ready to hear it and scare her off.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your car."

(((o)))

"I hope this is worth ending my date with Lois early," Clark stated as he entered the Watchtower.

"Clark, I expected you like twenty minutes ago," Chloe said.

His cheeks turned a bit red. "It took longer than I expected to get away."

Chloe shot him a knowing smirk. "Well, you didn't have to come. I told you we could handle it. Oliver was insistent that I phone you though."

"Why?"

Chloe pursed her lips, trying to hide a smile. "He felt it was important for you to see who was here. He knew that if you knew something was going on, you'd want to help."

"Okay, so what's the big mystery? Who's here?"

Before Chloe could reply, the bathroom door from the far corner opened and out came a woman. But not just any woman.

Clark blinked, hoping the sight before him was just an illusion. "Uhh…what?"

The woman came to stand a considerable length away from him. "Hello, Clark."

"What?"

Chloe snorted at the apparent short circuit of Clark's brain.

"I know. You never expected to see me again. I never intended to come back, honestly. But I needed Oliver's help with something."

Clark just stood there, not really sure how to react.

The woman shifted. "Please say something."

"What?"

"Oh, my god, Clark," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"How are you here? The suit?" He asked.

"It's still intact," Lana replied. "And so is the radiation."

Clark unconsciously took a step back even though there was already a safe distance between them.

"That's why I'm here. There's a scientist in Star City who can remove the kryptonite without impacting the suit. But he's been taken by this group of government agents who have been experimenting on people to try and create superhuman soldiers. His skills would aid in their attempts, and I plan to stop the agents regardless. But I can't do it alone. I thought of Oliver because Star City is his hometown. He knows the city's black holes better than I do."

"And I've reached out to some of our other super friends to lend them a hand. Bart and Victor are heading to Star City as we speak," Chloe added. "John Jones and Carter are on standby should more help be necessary."

"Is it dangerous?" Clark asked.

"As far as I know, no. It would just be easier to have a couple extra eyes and ears. The sooner I can get rid of the radiation, the better."

"Why?"

Lana paused, her eyes darting between Clark and Chloe. "The radiation is slowly poisoning me. It'll take a while, but eventually it will kill me."

Chloe's eyes widened. Clark took a step forward, wanting to reach out to her.

"I've been working on getting rid of it anyway, but according to several doctors I've gone to in the last couple of months, my time will run out in a matter of years."

"Are you okay? Is it hurting you?" Clark asked, his eyes scanning her from head to toe.

"No, I feel fine. For now."

"Okay, I am locked and loaded," Oliver announced as he joined them in the main room clad in his Green Arrow wardrobe. "The jet is ready to go on the Luthor Corp. helipad."

"Maybe I should go," Clark said. "Lana, you should stay here."

"No, Clark. This is my fight. I'll be fine and I have back up," Lana said, tossing a smile to Oliver. "The sooner this is over, the sooner we all get back to our lives."

"We've got this, Clark. That's why we're a team," Oliver said.

Clark nodded and kept good distance from Lana as she and Oliver left Watchtower.

"Oliver is right, Clark," Chloe said. "We're all in this together, it doesn't always have to be you on the frontlines."

"I know," he sighed. "It's just hard to sit back and do nothing."

"Kinda why I didn't want to tell you about this. Besides, I'm ninety-nine-point-nine percent certain Ollie, Victor, and Bart will have Lana's back."

"Why did you call me then? You said Oliver wanted me to know Lana was here."

"He did," she replied.

"But why?"

"I assume he wants to test a theory."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know," she said, but something about her look indicated she did. "How are you feeling? Seeing Lana?"

"It's certainly a surprise. I didn't expect to ever see her again."

"Yeah, I could tell by your articulacy at first sight of her," she joked. "I was surprised too."

Clark was silent, lost in his own thoughts. Lana was here, and she was trying to get rid of the kryptonite in her suit—the reason she had to leave Smallville, leave him. But now she was back. Did that mean something to him? Should it mean something?

"Earth to Clark?" Chloe waved a hand in his face.

His eyes snapped to her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Wow, Lana really does do a number on you. Even now."

"What? No, I'm just trying to figure out how I can help her with this scientist."

"I told you she's got it covered. But there is something you have to do."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure how long Lana intends to stick around, especially if she's successful with getting the radiation removed from her power suit. So, there's someone else who needs to know that she's here. And it's better if she finds out from you rather than anyone else."

Lois. Oh, crap. How can he do that without this blowing up in his face?

"How do I tell her this?" he asked.

"I don't know, Clark. You're only warning Lois that Lana is back so she's not stunned when or if she runs into her," Chloe replied, but then her eyes narrowed. "Unless, Lana being back means something more for you."

"Something more?"

"Yeah, like you're planning on jumping back onto the Clark/Lana rollercoaster again."

He turned to look at her.

(((o)))

Clark wasn't at his desk when Lois walked into the bullpen the next morning. So that meant there was no coffee waiting for her. She playfully frowned to herself as she set her things down before powering up her computer. Contemplating what kind of pastry to send intern Jeff off in search of, a steaming cup of coffee and a pastry bag was placed on her desk.

"Figured I owe you a bear claw this morning after having to cut our movie night short."

Lois turned to see her handsome boyfriend's smiling face. She grinned, snatching up the bag and pulling out the bear claw. "All's forgiven."

His heart warmed at the sight of her taking a huge bite of the pastry. She seemed so content as she sat down at her computer and began reading through her emails. Clark still had no idea how to explain the whole Lana thing, at least not without revealing the Blur side of things. He assumed ripping it off like a band-aid was his best bet.

Lois noticed he had yet to move from his spot by her desk. She looked up at him. "You gonna stand there all day?"

"Lois, I need to talk to you," he blurted out.

She blinked. "O-kay."

"Uhh, in private."

Lois couldn't help the slight feeling of alarm starting to swirl in her stomach. She rose from her chair and followed him to the supply room. He shut the door behind them before turning to face her. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, out with it, Smallville."

Clark merely looked at her. Then he closed the space between them and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Surprised, Lois stood frozen for just a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist, eagerly reciprocating. Clark cupped the back of her head and angled her for an even deeper kiss. Lois moaned, clutching his shirt in her fists. Her mind was going hazy, but she felt something different in his kiss. It was almost needy, desperate.

Pulling away to gasp for breath, Lois took a moment to look at his face. Yeah, something was up. "As much as I'm enjoying this, Clark, I don't think you pulled me in here to kiss the living daylights out of me."

He chuckled, a little embarrassed, as he let his arms drop from her. "Yeah, sorry. I just couldn't resist."

"So you wanna tell me what's going on now?"

Clark took a deep breath. Why was this so difficult? Just rip the band-aid off. "Lana's back."

It was like someone punched all the air out of her chest. She stood frozen, eyes wide. The last thing she expected to hear come out of his mouth was that his ex-girlfriend was back in town. The previous feeling of dread magnified tenfold.

"I saw her last night. She was with Chloe when I showed up."

"So that's what Chloe called you about."

"No. I mean, well, yes, sort of. But I didn't know she was there until I got there."

Her heart was pounding hard against her ribs. "Is she back for good?"

"I don't know," he answered. "She came to ask Oliver for help with something."

"Ollie knows she's here too?" He nodded. "And no one thought to let me know?"

"I'm letting you know."

"Why does she need Oliver? Why didn't she come to you?"

"She couldn't. I—we can't…it just would've been hard for us to work together."

She swallowed thickly. "Because you still have feelings for each other."

"What? Lois, no—"

"Oh, my god," she murmured, her eyes looking anywhere but him.

"You're wrong."

She looked at him with disbelief. "Why else can't you work together, Clark?"

"It's…complicated."

She laughed incredulously. "Right." She moved past him to leave the supply room, but he caught her arm and spun her back to him.

"Listen to me, please—"

"Clark, let me go."

"No, you don't understand."

"Yes, I do," she said. When she looked up at him, her eyes were wet. His heart crumbled. "It's easy to think you've moved on when that person isn't in your life anymore. I've been there, with Ollie. But when he came back, all those feelings came rushing back too. I've told you this before."

"Lois, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like? Because for as long as I've known you, no matter how many times she comes and goes, you are always going to choose her. You proved that to me at Chloe's wedding last year. And I thought, maybe, whatever happened between the two of you that caused her to leave again meant you finally moved on from her. But if you're telling me it would be hard to work together on whatever she's back for, clearly you haven't."

He gripped her upper arms, forcing her to look at him. "Lois, please."

She smiled sadly at him. Her hands came up to cup his face. "I know that you care about me, Clark. But with Lana back, I guess now you have a chance to get what you really want." She leaned up and kissed him, lingering for a moment, giving him the chance to wrap his arms around her tightly.

He could feel her sadness through their kiss, and he had the sinking feeling that she was telling him goodbye.

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back. Just a note, as far as the work Lana and Oliver are doing, I'm not trying to go too much into detail with the case. The story is more focused on the characters and what they're feeling versus any technical stuff. Hope it's flowing well in that regard. Read on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

"Chloe, are there any updates on Lana and Oliver?"

The blonde turned from her computer screen to see Clark walking briskly through Watchtower's doors. His shoulders were tense, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"They were able to locate a lab underground where they believe the government agents are running their secret operation. They haven't found the scientist yet, but Oliver thinks they're getting close."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope. Everything that can be done is being done," she assured him. "In the twelve hours they've been working this, they've made a lot of progress. Luckily Ollie knows the city in and out."

Clark nodded, his eyes taking in the information on Watchtower's monitors.

Chloe eyed him closely. "You seem awfully invested in this, Clark."

"There's just a lot riding on this for me."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Is there?"

Clark turned to his best friend. "I've got a girl to win back."

(((o)))

Lois avoided the Planet as much as she could for most of the morning. After her conversation with Clark in the supply room, her heart had been stuck in her throat and her stomach in knots. The last kiss they shared had been painful, but she allowed herself the embrace before mumbling something about meeting a source, then bolted for the door. He didn't follow her and that had felt like another stab to the heart.

Of course, she didn't really expect him to, though she'd hoped. Things between her and Clark were different now. They were finally together and it was going so well that Lois really thought it was possible he was completely over Lana and all his hang ups. He'd changed so much over the past year; grew bolder, self-assured, sexy. He was still oblivious to most things and continued to rock the geek factor, but he'd grown into this wonderful man whom she was now crazy in love with. What did that matter, though, now that the love of his life was back in his orbit?

Hours had passed since she'd last seen him, and it was nearing lunchtime. Lois didn't feel up to eating but couldn't push down the need for food any longer. Her first choice for a lunch date was Clark, but she still couldn't face him yet. She knew she had to give him space to do what he needed to do, even if it was ripping her up inside. Next was Chloe, but she was most likely with Clark and Lois wouldn't be able to pass up the opportunity to ask questions about the situation. Oliver was apparently out of town and honestly, none of her friends seemed like good company at the moment given that they were all somehow connected to Lana.

Lois sighed. Table for one it was.

(((o)))

"God, Chloe! I'm going crazy here!" Clark raked a hand through his hair.

"Would you relax? Oliver checked in a little while ago. They've secured the underground lab and are working on shutting down the experiments."

"And how long will that take?" It was already nightfall and Clark couldn't stand just sitting around Watchtower waiting for them to get back. He had tried to distract himself at the Planet throughout the day, but he ended up at the clubhouse every hour in case any news dropped. With Lois breezing in and out of the office, too, he couldn't seem to stay put. It would have been so much easier if he could run to Star City and help the team out.

"Who knows? But they're working as fast as they can. Lana is determined to get this thing done, just as you seem to be."

He sighed. "I know it's only been a day and Oliver, Victor, and Bart are doing great, but I just wish I could help speed things up. I need Lana here."

Chloe shook her head sadly. "Oh, Clark."

He caught the disappointed, and somewhat pitiful, look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, her tone a bit clipped. One of the monitors pinged and Chloe went to check it. "Lana got the scientist to safety. Oliver says that he and the guys are staying behind to finish the job. He's sending Lana and the scientist to Metropolis on the jet."

Clark sighed, relieved. He didn't know how much longer he could wait.

Chloe turned back to him. "You shouldn't be here when she arrives. You can't be around her just yet, not until the radiation is out of her system."

"Right, just give me a call as soon as everything is done." He looked at his watch. "I should go check on Lois. She's been in and out of the Planet all day. I've barely seen her."

"What else did you expect?"

He shot Chloe a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Seriously? Lana comes back saying she wants to get rid of the one thing that's keeping you guys apart, and you didn't think Lois would have some kind of reaction to your ex being here?"

"Look, I know things are kind of messed up right now, but I'm going to fix it."

"I just hope you're gonna make the right choice, Clark."

His eyes went back to the monitor. "I think I am."

(((o)))

Lois was at her desk packing up for the day when Clark came down the stairs. She'd been successful in avoiding him, only coming into the bullpen when he was gone and staying away whenever he was there. It was hard work but being around him was even harder.

"Hey, calling it a night?"

Lois looked up to see him standing by her desk. She went back to packing her bag. "Yep."

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You've been out most of the day."

She scoffed lightly. "You don't need to worry about me, Clark. You have more important things to tend to."

"You're important to me too, Lois."

She stood up from her chair, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I'm fine. Just heading home."

He nodded and took a step closer. He saw her tense a bit. "Umm, I know we agreed to continue our movie night tonight, but umm…Lana is on her way back to Metropolis right now and I really need to see her as soon as I can. I don't want to risk cutting movie night short again, so we'll have to reschedule."

A flicker of emotion passed over Lois's eyes. It hurt him to know he was causing her pain. It was the last thing he wanted to do. "Yeah, I understand."

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

She looked up at him with slight confusion. "Uh, I'll be working on a story, so I might be kind of out of it. But you don't have to check on me. I'll be fine."

Clark lifted a hand and pushed some of her hair back over her shoulder. "I know, but I'll call anyway."

She didn't understand what he was doing, what he was trying to say without words, but she didn't dare let herself hope that maybe things might go her way for once. "I would prefer if you didn't," she said. "I don't need the distraction."

He stared down at her. "Lois—"

"Goodnight, Clark." She began to brush past him, but he grabbed her arm before she could.

"I hate this distance between us."

"That's too bad," she replied.

"Lois. I know you don't understand, but this is something I have to do."

"Got it. Can I go now?"

Clark's jaw clenched in frustration. She can be so damn infuriating! "Do you know how hard this is for me?"

"Hard for you?!" she shouted, yanking her arm out of his grasp. She stormed out of the bullpen and all Clark could do was watch her go.

He sighed heavily. How could he fix this? He had originally intended to speak with Lana first, but now it didn't seem like the best course of action, not with Lois completely distraught over the situation. Clark couldn't blame her, though. He hadn't made things clear and the confusion must be eating away at her. Time to make things right.

Clark pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Chloe, hey. Umm, I know I said to call when things were sorted with Lana, but for tonight, and possibly tomorrow, I'm not available."

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, but there's something I need to do tonight that I don't think I can put off any longer. Just…unless it's an emergency, I'll be out of reach."

"Good choice, Clark," she responded, making him chuckle.

After hanging up with Chloe, Clark headed to the farm for a quick change and then made a few stops before arriving at his final destination just a couple minutes after ten o'clock. Somewhat nervously, he knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lois asked when she opened the door.

He lifted his hands into view. One was holding a takeout bag and the other had DVDs. "We're supposed to finish our movie night. I got us Chinese for dinner."

Lois blinked in surprise. "I thought you said we had to reschedule."

Clark placed the goodies he brought onto the kitchen counter. "Yeah, I changed my mind."

Lois sighed. "Clark, what are you doing?"

"Umm, I'm going to put this movie in and then I'm gonna take out our dinner."

"No, what are you doing _here_? Shouldn't you be waiting for Lana to get back?"

"I can see her another night."

She looked away. "So, you still plan on seeing her again."

"Yes, I need to. But it's not what you think."

"You keep saying it's not what I think, yet you don't explain what it actually is."

Clark moved to stand before her. "I know. And I'm sorry that I've been so vague, but in order for you to understand, there's a lot I need to explain first."

Lois's heart slammed against her ribcage. This didn't sound promising. "Clark, I don't know if I can deal with this right now. I mean, yesterday everything was perfect…you and me…then this morning it all falls apart. It's been quite an emotional rollercoaster."

"I know. Believe me, I know," Clark sighed, looking down at his feet for a moment. "But if you can't deal with everything right now and you'd prefer if I left, then there's one thing I need you to know before I go."

She braced herself, arms crossed stiffly over her chest, and nodded for him to continue.

"I want you."

She froze. "What?"

"I want you, Lois," he responded. "You said this morning that with Lana back, I'd get to have what I really want. And what I want is to never second guess my feelings for you or have you do the same. The truth is, I never actually chose to break up with Lana. That decision was taken from us, and I'll explain that more in detail later, but it did make me wonder at times that if she were still around, would you and I ever get to this place. Well, now she's back and there's a possibility that we could be together again…" He saw Lois inhale sharply at that. "But I realized that's not what I want, not anymore." He risked taking another step toward her, grateful she didn't move away. "I can't begin to describe what it feels like when I'm with you, but I've never felt anything like this before and I would be a complete idiot to let you go."

"Smallville…?"

He smiled and raised a hand to cup her cheek. "I promised you always and forever, Lois. I meant it, no matter who comes along."

She didn't know how to breathe in that moment. He was staring into her eyes, looking at her with absolute adoration, and the next thing she knew, she was attacking him with her lips. Clark laughed into the kiss as he allowed her to shove him back a couple steps. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground.

She pulled back when she needed air. "You put me through hell today, Clark Kent."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I know, I'm sorry. It wasn't easy for me either. All day, I just wanted to be with you, but I needed to see this thing through with Lana. I was hoping she'd be back sooner so we could talk, but I just couldn't wait to fix things with you."

She sunk back on her heels, her arms slipping from his neck. "What did you mean before when you said you didn't choose to break up with Lana?"

Clark sighed, his hands rubbing her waist. "There isn't a simple answer to that question."

"Why not?"

"Like I said before, there's a lot I need to explain. Why don't we eat first and then we'll talk?"

"You expect me to sit through dinner without asking questions?"

Clark smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I promise, it'll be worth the wait."

Lois wrapped her arms around his neck again, returning his kiss. "Just tell me now."

He gripped her hips, pulling her flush against him. "It's not fair when you do that."

"Do what?" Her lips grazed his chin.

"You know what…"

She grinned and began to tug him towards the couch. They collapsed atop the cushions, Clark above her. She kissed him emphatically, not allowing much space between them. He gently eased his weight onto her, and the pressure caused her to moan. He didn't want to stop kissing her, but he had to. She had to know that truth.

"Lois…" His mind temporarily short-circuited when her mouth closed over his pulse point and sucked. He groaned darkly. "Please…I need to tell you…"

"I don't care anymore." Her hands slipped under his shirt, sliding up the warm skin of his back.

Clark pulled her away from his neck and kissed her fervently. His hand wrapped around one of her thighs and pulled it over his hip. When he reeled back a moment later, he caught sight of her looking quite ravished. Licking his lips, he could still taste her kiss. Taken by just how much he felt for this woman, he blurted it out. "I'm the Blur."

Lois stiffened, her eyes meeting his. "What?"

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I greatly apologize for the delayed update. But, you know, the holidays.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

The room lay eerily silent. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the wall clock. Barely a breath passed between them since he uttered those three words. Lois was completely still under him, unblinking. Clark's eyes took in her stunned expression. She was like a statue beneath him.

He visibly gulped. "Lois?"

She didn't respond, remained unmoving.

"Earth to Lois…?"

Nothing.

He leaned down and kissed her slightly parted lips. That seemed to jolt her out of her stupor. She pressed her palms to his chest and pushed him back until they were both in a sitting position on the couch. Still, she didn't say a word. Clark couldn't stop the storm of butterflies swirling in his stomach. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, and it was driving him crazy.

"Lois, please say something."

"You're…the Blur?"

Clark nodded.

"You're the Good Samaritan zipping around town saving people—including me—on a regular basis?"

Again, he nodded.

"You? Smallville?"

He ruffled at that. "Is that so hard to believe?"

She tackled him backward, landing on top of him. "Are you really him?"

He smiled and the next thing Lois knew, she and Clark were standing in the hayloft at the farm.

"Wow," she breathed. "It is you."

"Are you okay with that?"

Her face lit up with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, but then it faded just as quickly as it appeared. "I knew it was you, back when Ray Sacks threw me off the roof of the Planet. But you denied it. You lied to me."

"Lois, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to fool you."

"Well, you did make a fool out of me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "So who was it that called me using the phonebooth?"

"Chloe."

"Chloe knows?" She rolled her eyes. "Of course, Chloe knows. And Oliver. Makes sense how you and he became friends. And Lana, too."

He confirmed it with a look.

"So I'm the last one to the party."

"Lois, you have to believe me. It was never about deceiving you."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to keep you safe. Everyone who knows the truth about me, their lives are never the same. Everyone has been hurt one way or the other and I didn't want the same thing to happen to you."

Lois pursed her lips in thought. "Well, you had to know that the charade couldn't last forever. I mean, how can we have an honest relationship if you're hiding half of who you are?"

Clark sighed and moved over to the couch, plopping down heavily. "I don't know, Lois. I've wanted to tell you a bunch of times…actually, I have told you a bunch of times…" At her look of surprise, he grimaced. "I'll explain that in a minute. But the point is, I thought it was safer for you not to know. But then, whenever I have to break a date or disappear for half the day without being able to tell you the real reason why, I just feel so guilty because I know how much you trust me and…I'm just sorry, Lois."

The sad look he gave her when his eyes met hers made her melt a bit. She moved to sit beside him and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "I get it, Clark. I mean, I'm not exactly the best at keeping my mouth shut. I can understand why you'd be hesitant to trust me with something like this."

"It was never about not trusting you. I always knew that you'd be able to keep my secret. I never doubted that. I guess I got so caught up in my own stuff, I lost sight of what was important."

"And what's important?"

Clark turned to her, clasping her face in his palms. "You are. I want you to know me completely, with no secrets."

She smiled shyly and kissed him with a gentleness that stole his breath. His fingers slipped into her hair as their lips locked together. But all too soon, Lois pulled away. "Before we continue, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

He let out a breath. "Right. Okay. Here goes…"

Over the next hour or so, Clark explained everything to her—his origins, his powers, all the wacky things that had occurred since he met her. Lois sat there, silently absorbing every word. When he was finished, he observed her, watching closely for any kind of reaction, but her expression was unreadable.

"Lois, are you okay?"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Oh, no," he murmured, "I think I broke you."

"I'm…I'm processing."

"I know. I know it's a lot to deal with. If you need time, I completely understand."

"Clark," she said, a hand to his shoulder. "Breathe."

He nodded, casting her a sheepish smile.

"This must be really hard for you, having to keep this secret all your life."

He half-shrugged. "I've gotten used to it."

"Well, at least you have friends to help you through it, people to lean on."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm really grateful that I have people like Chloe and Oliver in my life, but sometimes, I still feel…"

"Lonely?"

He looked at her. "Sometimes," he nodded. She gave him a sympathetic smile. "But I never feel that way when I'm with you. You make me crazy. You treat me like I'm a regular guy and I love that about our relationship. With you, I feel normal and I guess I didn't want that to change."

"Smallville, the way I see you will never change. You're still the same guy I've always known, except now I know you can shoot fire from your eyes and punch a hole through a wall. But you will always be the same bumbling farmboy I found naked in a cornfield."

Clark let out a laugh. "Only you, Lois."

She grinned brightly. "So, uhh, do you wanna take a break from this tell-all and have that dinner now?"

He checked his watch. It was well past eleven p.m. "Oh, yeah. Sorry it's so late. Do you want to go back to the Talon, or stay here?"

"Given that we still have a lot to talk about and Chloe will most likely be at the apartment, we should stay here."

He nodded and stood from the couch. Before Lois could utter another word, Clark was gone. A few seconds later, he was back with the takeout bag and DVDs he'd gotten earlier. "Needs reheating."

Lois followed him to the house. While he popped the food into the microwave, she went to put the DVD in. They eventually settled on the couch with their plates and a comfortable silence stretched over them as they watched the movie. Clark tried to concentrate on the TV, but he was too elated. Lois accepted him. She was sitting beside him, simply eating her food and watching a movie like nothing had changed. It made him fall even deeper. He turned to look at her, a smile gracing his lips.

Lois felt his eyes on her. She looked at him. "What?"

"You're amazing."

She snorted, but a blush came over her cheeks. "I'm hardly the amazing one here, Smallville." She put her empty plate on the coffee table.

"You are." He set his plate down as well. "Just by being you."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

He stared at her a moment before tackling her to the cushions. "You just can't take a compliment, can you?"

"Not when it comes from the delusional, no."

He brushed some of her hair from her face. "Self-deprecation doesn't look good on you."

"Everything looks good on me."

He smiled. "So I'm delusional now?"

She clicked her tongue. "Sorry it's taken this long for someone to clue you in."

Clark laughed and kissed her. It seemed like he couldn't go too long without seeking out her lips. She was like a drug, red kryptonite in human form, and all he wanted to do was feed his addiction. He pressed down even further into her when she slid her hands along his back, pulling a moan from her lips.

Lois wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping their hips tightly pressed together. She rucked up his shirt, reaching for warm skin.

He let out a groan. "Lois…"

"Hmm…" She left his lips and trailed down his neck.

"It's…it's late. Maybe we should go to bed."

"Bed, huh?"

"Wha…no, I-I mean, uh…we should get some sleep. Just sleep."

She chuckled huskily. "Guess we could call it night. We can finish talking in the morning."

Clark let out a breath and gently lifted himself off of her. She took a moment before following suit. They came face-to-face, just inches from each other. Her fingers traced the angles of his face. He visibly swallowed.

"You don't make this easy for me," she whispered.

He huffed. "You're one to talk."

She sighed, pulling back. "Right, okay. Bedtime."

(((o)))

Lois tossed restlessly in the bed of Clark's old room. The clock on the nightstand indicated that it was just after one in the morning. She grunted and twisted to punch the pillow a few times before throwing herself back down. Sleep was simply eluding her tonight. The day had been so eventful, she wasn't sure she'd finished processing everything yet. So much information had been thrown at her, but there was one thing she had to clear up for sure, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she did.

The door creaked when Lois opened it to Clark's bedroom. He was turned away from the door, so she had a perfect view of his bare back and shoulders. The door creaked some more when she pushed it opened a little wider, taking a step inside. "Clark?"

Clark shifted and rolled over to see her standing in just his plaid shirt. "Lois, what's the matter?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…can I sleep in here?"

"Yeah, of course." He pulled the covers back to allow her to slide in.

Lois snuggled down into the sheets, turning to look at him. Moonlight shined through the windows, casting soft shadows throughout the room. Clark lay on his side as well, the two of them gazing at one another in contented silence. Lois's hand came up to brush hair off his forehead, her fingers then trailing along the side of his face.

A small smile crept onto her lips. "With everything you revealed to me earlier, I feel like I should confess something too."

He basked in her gentle touch. "What's that?"

She was quiet for some seconds before letting out a whispered, "I love you."

Clark blinked, slowly comprehending what was just said. His face broke out into a huge, wonderful smile once it finally sunk in. "I love you too."

Lois responded with a smile of her own when his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into his chest. He pushed one leg between hers as he captured her lips in a deep kiss. It was like he couldn't get close enough, he wanted to crawl inside of her. Lois's hands slid along his soft skin, tugging him on top of her. She shifted until her legs were hooked over his hips, keeping him cozily pressed against her. Clark took his time kissing her, pouring all he felt into their embrace. She was everything to him and he never wanted her to forget it.

Long, breathless moments later, Lois pulled back to look in his eyes. Her fingers came up to thread through his thick hair. "Clark," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I want you…all of you."

His heart began to pound frantically within his chest. "I…are you sure?"

She licked her lips. "Yes."

Clark stared at her as he tried to get his breathing under control.

She stretched up and kissed his jaw. "Don't think too much. Just be with me."

He captured her lips quickly, cupping her head to guide her where he could kiss her even deeper. She moaned low in her throat. As the heat between them began to rise, Clark's fingers moved to the buttons on her shirt. One by one he popped them open. Lois shivered when the skin of his chest grazed hers, causing her nipples to tighten. She clutched his hair as she kissed him passionately. Clark wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up into his lap. He tugged on her shirt until she was clear of it. She linked her arms around his neck, her tongue slipping past his lips. His fingers dug into the skin of her back, clutching her greedily.

"Lois," he groaned against her lips. He laid her back down and curled his fingers into the waistband of her panties.

Her breath hitched when her eyes met his. There was anticipation in his gaze, but also nervousness and what looked a little like fear. He was silently asking for permission. Lois licked her lips and nodded. Clark slid the lacy material down her legs. He sat back and took in the sight of her, illuminated by the moonlight.

Growing impatient when he remained still, Lois growled, "Clark, come on."

He leaned over her and pressed a kiss between her breasts. He felt her stomach quiver. His mouth trailed over to her left side, gently capturing the stiff peak between his lips. Lois groaned darkly. He spent a few moments there before moving to the other breast. Her hands grasped his pajama bottoms and pushed them down over his firm behind. He helped her remove them completely before trailing down her stomach with kisses.

"Oh, Clark!" She cried out when his mouth settled between her thighs. His tongue slid up from the bottom to her clit before his lips closed over it. His tongue flicked in quick succession, causing Lois to become a moaning mess. He then pressed a thumb to her clit and slipped his tongue into her. Her hips rose from the bed, seeking more friction. She kept her grip on his hair, circling her hips against his mouth. He continued the motions until Lois clamped her legs around his head. He grew even harder at the knowledge of how much she was enjoying his ministrations.

Clark pulled away and quickly climbed up her body, settling his hips against hers. Kissing her quickly, he positioned himself just right and slowly pushed in. Lois moaned, clutching at his back. "More…"

He slid in another inch, keeping the same pace. Lois gripped his ass and lifted her hips, aiding in him gliding all the way until he was completely encased in her velvet heat. They each let out a long moan once they were pressed perfectly together. He began a slow rhythm, pulling out slowly then pushing back in roughly.

"Mmm, you feel so good," he whispered in her ear. His lips moved down to her neck, sucking hungrily at her skin.

"I know. I can't believe you're inside me…" She licked her lips and hooked her legs high around his waist. "I love you."

He found her mouth once again and kissed her sloppily as his thrusts grew faster, harder. "I love you too."

The pressure began to build, and the heat increased as they moved as one, kissing and touching with reckless abandon. The precipice was so close, Clark kept his mouth on hers, not so much kissing as they were sharing breaths, until he felt the release nearing. He pulled back just enough to look at her face. Doubling his efforts, he rocked against her, keeping his eyes locked on her reaction.

"Oh, god, oh god, oh god…" she chanted as her climax approached.

"I'm right with you, baby. Come on," He kept on moving.

Lois let out a high-pitched cry as she crested. Clark followed her not long after with a loud groan and then collapsed atop her, spent. Once his heart rate slowed, he rolled over onto his back. The two stared at the ceiling for long, quiet minutes, leisurely taking in the seriousness of the milestone that just occurred in their relationship.

Lois broke the silence first. "Whoa."

"Yeah," he replied.

She pounced on him, smacking a kiss to his lips. "Let's do it again."

Clark laughed out loud before kissing her happily.

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Clark rolled over in bed, arm stretching out over the other side of the mattress. When he felt nothing but the bedsheets, an eye cracked open to find the woman that should be where the sheets were growing cool. He spotted her, disappointingly no longer naked, opening the bedroom door.

"Hey, I don't recall saying you could leave the bed."

Lois turned to pin him with a pointed glare. "I don't recall needing your permission."

He grinned and rolled over onto his back, stretching. "Come back."

"I need to pee."

He pursed his lips a moment. "Fine…but come back when you're done."

"No," she replied, then disappeared into the hall.

Clark sighed in amusement and spent another couple of minutes lying in bed before going to search for her. He pulled on his sleep bottoms and grabbed a shirt from the dresser. Descending the stairs, he found her in the kitchen, fiddling with the coffee maker.

Clark paused, taking a moment to watch her. She was breathtaking wearing just his plaid shirt, legs bare, hair tumbling wild around her shoulders. He wanted to see her in his kitchen every morning for the rest of his life.

When Lois let out a curse at the coffee machine, he walked over, stepping behind her. His arms came around her body and gently swatted at her hands. The machine finally came to life and began brewing a pot.

"Your coffee maker hates me," she grumbled.

He chuckled and leaned down to bury his nose in her neck, arms wrapped securely around her waist. She relaxed into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "What do you want for breakfast?" he murmured in her ear.

"Hmm…French toast."

He placed a kiss by her ear. "You have to help me make it."

"Smallville, you know that's a recipe for disaster."

He pressed another kiss to her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll take it easy on you."

Lois felt flutters in her belly at the husky way his voice came out. "Really?"

He turned her around in his arms, kissing her deeply. "Mmhmm…"

She pressed in closer, clutching the back of his t-shirt in her fists as she met him kiss for kiss. Their tongues tangled once her lips parted for him. Clark gripped her sides and lifted her onto the counter.

"How about I make you a deal? If you help me with breakfast, I'll let you have that rematch on the Xbox afterwards."

Lois scoffed. "You can't use that as a bargaining chip! You owe me a rematch after you cheated!"

He chuckled at her. "I did not cheat."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Well, you'll just have to prove it." He pecked her lips. "Once we're done with breakfast. We could have been halfway done by now without all this arguing."

She threw her arms over his shoulders. "But it's so much fun."

"It's fun to rile me up, you mean." He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Mmm," she hummed against his lips. "That too."

He let the kiss linger a little longer before pulling away. "Come on, grab some plates and bowls, and the bread. It'll be easy."

She huffed playfully and hopped off the counter when he went to the fridge. Clark rejoined her a moment later, stepping behind her and guiding her hands until all the preparation was done.

"Okay, so you have the pan on medium heat, now all you have to do is evenly coat the bread with the egg-milk-cinnamon-vanilla mixture on both sides, and then lay it in the pan to cook."

His voice was soothing in her ear. His hands left hers to settle over her stomach, chin propped on her shoulder. He watched quietly as she gently dipped the bread into the bowl of liquid and then placed it in the pan. A light sizzle sound filled the otherwise silent kitchen.

"Now you just have to wait a few minutes for that side to brown, and then you flip it."

Lois hummed contentedly, sliding her palms over his arms and settling back into his chest. They remained in comfortable silence as she finished making the French toast. Clark pressed a firm kiss to her temple before releasing her to pour two cups of coffee. Lois stacked equal slices of toast on two plates and then went wild with powdered sugar. When Clark turned around, he was greeted by the sight of powdered sugar all over the counter, on the floor, and on Lois's shirt. He let out a full-bodied laugh.

"How did you manage that?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I wanted a lot on my toast, and it kinda got away from me."

The sight of her standing there, looking a bit embarrassed surrounded by the mess of the sugar, made his heart swell. "God, I love you."

Lois ducked her head to hide her pinkened cheeks and growing smile. She reached for the paper towels, but the sugar on her shirt began to shake out and add to the mess. Sighing, she unbuttoned the plaid shirt and removed it. Bundling it up, she used the shirt to wipe up the sugar on the countertop.

While Lois was busy cleaning, Clark was fixed to his spot, mesmerized. She was very much naked, save for her panties, right there in the kitchen. He felt the familiar stirring in his lower belly and suddenly breakfast was forgotten.

"Clark, can you grab the trash and bring it over here?" When she received no response, she turned to find him standing like a statue, staring at her. The look on his face began a swarm of butterflies within her. "What?"

"What?" he replied. "You stand there like that and expect me not to have a reaction?"

She swallowed. "You saw it all last night."

"And you think that's enough?" Clark set the cups down and stalked towards her.

His arm hooked around her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her wholeheartedly. Lois gripped at his shoulders, her surprise evident in the gasp released against his lips. Clark's free hand cupped the back of her head, guiding her. She moaned when his tongue slipped past her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lois hopped a little and he caught her easily, her legs clamping down on his hips. Clark let out a groan, turning to plant her on the kitchen island. She made quick work of his t-shirt. His hands roamed the skin of her back as he kissed along her jawline, moving down her neck. When he reached her chest, his lips enveloped her left nipple, sucking languidly. Lois let out a moan, clutching at his hair.

The moment was short lived, however, when a loud ringing filled the air. Clark groaned for a different reason as he detached himself from Lois to grab his phone. She remained seated on the island, stretching her arms back to lean her weight on her hands. She found the bowl of fruit near her and grabbed a strawberry. Locking her eyes on Clark across the room, she slowly slipped the strawberry between her lips and bit down, slurping at the juices released.

Clark's jaw visibly tightened as he lifted the phone to his ear. "What?" he answered, his tone clipped. "Oh, sorry, Oliver, hi. Uhh, I told Chloe that I was unavailable today, so…no, I'm at the farm…oh, you guys are back? Did everything go well?"

Lois gave him a sideways glance. She leaned forward and crossed her arms over her naked chest. It looked like their little breakfast tryst was over. Sighing, she went to hop off the table, but Clark was standing before her once more. He cupped her jaw, his thumb swiping over her lips. He pressed a quick kiss to her mouth.

"I'll see you at Watchtower tonight, but I'm kinda busy right now…alright, bye, Oliver."

Lois watched in surprise as he hung up the phone and placed it on the table. "What was that about?"

"Oliver and the team are back in Metropolis. Lana is with the scientist at his lab."

She bit her lip. "Don't you want to go check on things?"

"They've got it covered for now. Besides…" He kissed her again. "We were in the middle of something, weren't we?"

Lois slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders and into his hair. She gripped him and caught his eye, searching for something.

He smiled and pulled her hips to the edge of the table, bringing her flush to him. "There's nothing for me to do there. Besides, I'm looking forward to beating your ass again at Xbox."

She laughed and kissed him hard. "You will be the one taking an ass beating, trust me."

"We'll see. Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold."

Clark handed her his clean t-shirt before swiftly cleaning up the powdered sugar mess. Then the two sat down at the dining table to enjoy their breakfast amidst light conversation. When they cleared the table, Clark moved to the sink while Lois went into the living room. She booted up her game console as Clark washed the dishes.

She came bounding into the kitchen a little while later and slipped her arms around him. "Come on, Smallville. Time to get your ass handed to you."

He laughed and turned to her, wiping his hands on the dish rag. "I rather your ass be in my hands."

She gasped. "Clark Kent!"

He laughed even harder, then leaned down to kiss her, his hands sliding down her back to cup her bottom and giving it a playful squeeze.

She chuckled against his lips. "There will be time for that later. First, I want my rematch."

(((o)))

"Yes! And victory is mine!"

Clark chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Congratulations. Only took you like seven tries."

Lois glared at him. "Oh, you wanna go again?"

"Absolutely." He grabbed her controller and tossed it onto the coffee table before tumbling her down into the couch cushions. She let out a shriek before bursting into a fit of giggles when he attacked her face and neck with kisses. When his hands began to creep under her shirt, the giggles quickly morphed into moans.

It was well into the afternoon when Clark's phone started to ring on the table. He grunted at the sound. The brunette lying atop him let out a groan when the ringing didn't stop. Clark quickly snatched it up, catching sight of Chloe's name flashing on the screen.

He flipped open his phone. "Chloe, hey."

"Clark. I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you might want to know what's happening."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Lana," she said. "There was a problem with the radiation removal."

Clark's brows furrowed deeply. "What kind of problem?"

Lois lifted her head off his chest to look at him, eyes bleary from sleep.

"There was some kind of adverse reaction to the procedure, and…Lana's in the hospital."

"What?"

"She's slightly comatose. The doctors at Met Gen don't think it's a serious case. They think she could wake up at any time. Her vitals are good, she's just unconscious."

Clark rubbed a hand over his eyes. "What about the suit?"

"The scientist, Dr. Stone, was able to extract the kryptonite from the suit, but he doesn't know if the powers of the suit are still intact."

"Uhh, okay…I'm heading to the hospital."

"Okay, I'm going to Watchtower. There's not much I can do here for Lana."

"Alright. Thanks, Chloe." He hung up the phone.

"What's going on?"

Clark sighed and brushed the hair back from her face and neck. "I have to go. Lana's in the hospital. She had a bad reaction to the procedure to remove the kryptonite from her suit."

"The what from her what?"

"Oh, sorry," he smiled slightly. "I haven't gotten to that part of the 'tell-all' yet."

Lois shook her head. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's unconscious right now."

"Oh, my god."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see her, then I'm going to Watchtower, see how I can help."

"Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not even sure there's anything I can do."

Lois nodded and stretched up to kiss him softly. When she moved to pull away, he cupped her head and kept her there, kissing her deeply.

When air was needed, he let her go. He held her gaze as he whispered, "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

(((o)))

Clark was directed by a nurse to Lana's hospital room. Seeing her hooked up to the machines, her skin slightly pale, made his heart drop a little. He sighed and took a seat near the bed.

"I never understood why you did this to yourself, Lana." He softly clasped his hand over hers, relieved to feel that there was still some warmth to her. "Look at what it's done to you. You were perfect just the way you were."

He was silent for a few moments, just looking at her. "I hope you make it out of this okay, powers or no powers. You've got a lot of life still left to live." He stood up and leaned over, placing a gentle but hesitant kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

**Thank you all for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I greatly apologize for the delay. Life, you know?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Sunday found Clark alone on the farm. Lois had come across a tip for a story she was working on that took her back to the city early that morning. Clark had taken the opportunity to enjoy most of his day on the farm—doing chores, playing with Shelby, just enjoying the quiet countryside. He'd visited Lana again at the hospital. There was no change in her condition, much to his disappointment. He'd then taken an hour to grab an early lunch with Lois since he was there in Metropolis. She had babbled incessantly about her article the entire time and Clark had been all too happy to sit and listen to her rant. She was so adorable when she got excited. The best part, though, was that he only had to leave twice during lunch to respond to a cry for help. It had been an easy morning.

Now he was lying on the couch in the loft of the barn, reading a book. It had been a slow crime day, fortunately, and Clark was taking full advantage of it. He had gotten through a good chunk of the novel when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed before."

He sat up on the couch. "I don't think I've ever been this relaxed before."

Chloe smiled and took a seat beside him. "No crises today?"

"Nothing so far. It's been pretty quiet. I've decided to take advantage and get back to the little things."

"I see. Have you visited Lana today?"

Clark nodded. "She's okay, I guess. Nothing has changed."

"She could wake up any day, Clark."

"I know. I just wish it was today. I feel so—"

"If you say guilty, I will slap you."

"If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have tried to change herself."

"Lana made that choice herself. She knew what she would be getting into."

He made a face. "She knew she'd end up in a coma trying to remove the radiation from a suit that gave her powers?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe she didn't know exactly what would happen, but what else could you expect from something Lex created? And you didn't know this was going to happen either."

"No, but if she wasn't trying to be equal to me…"

"Clark, that was her idea of being equal to you. That's not the truth of the situation. I love Lana, but she was wrong to make the choices she did. Now she has to deal with the outcome. We all do. I hope she makes it out of this without complication, but it was what she wanted, no matter what anybody had to say about it."

Clark nodded. "You're right." He let out a sigh and tossed his book aside. "So what are you doing out here? I mean, you practically live at Watchtower now."

"Well, I was looking for your other half. She said she'd be on the farm all weekend. But when I called, she told me she was at the Planet. I stayed at the Talon last night and was on my way over here already, so I thought I'd see what you were up to."

"I'm touched," he joked. "As you can see, I'm doing nothing. What's up?"

"Well, I'm up to nothing as well. Thought I'd take a break from being 'Big Sister.' Wanna just watch a movie? Hang out like old times?"

"Sure, when's the last time we did that?"

"It's been so long I can't even remember."

Clark and Chloe headed into the house. The sun was beginning to set, the sky brushed with various hues of pink and orange. Light conversation consisted of updates on the Kandorians and recent saves. It wasn't lost on either of them that their friendship had become mostly about work somewhere along the way. But it didn't matter all that much because they knew no matter what, they would always be there for each other. Tonight, however, it was all about getting back to the core of their friendship.

Once the movie was in, Clark and Chloe settled on the couch with some popcorn. They didn't get twenty minutes in before the kitchen door opened. "Hey, guys!"

Clark smiled brightly as she set her work bag down on the table on the way to the living room. Lois promptly wiggled her way between them on the couch. She playfully smushed her lips to Chloe's cheek in greeting, then turned to grasp Clark's chin and plant a kiss on his lips.

"Hi," he breathed, his eyes solely focused on her lips.

"Hi," she replied. She kissed him once more before grabbing the bowl of popcorn and settling in.

The trio sat in comfortable silence as the movie played on. When it was over, Clark made a run for takeout while the girls set the table.

"So, did you visit Lana today?" Lois asked as she placed the silverware down.

"Yeah. She's still stable," Chloe replied. "I'm sure you know Clark did too."

Lois nodded. "I still don't know how to feel about all this. I mean, I don't doubt Clark's feelings for me, but still…there's a part of me that wonders…"

Chloe gave her a look. "If Clark's going to go running back to her?"

Lois didn't respond.

"Lo, I know you've been through a lot when it comes to matters of the heart but trust me. Clark only has eyes for you."

"But this is Lana we're talking about."

"You didn't see him when you were missing for those three weeks. I've never seen him so lost, not even when it came to losing Lana."

"I just…" Lois bit her lip. "I feel so much for him, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him now."

Chloe rounded the table and wrapped her arms around her cousin. "You don't have to worry about that, I promise."

Lois smiled and returned the hug.

"Did I just walk in on something?"

The cousins turned to see Clark walking over with the takeout. He was covered in soot, indicating he'd made a rescue. "Yeah, way to ruin a moment, Smallville."

He simply grinned and placed the bag on the table. "I got Thai."

Chloe peered into the bag. "Local or genuinely authentic?"

"Local," he replied. "But I had to put out a fire in town. Could you fix my plate? I'm going to change."

Chloe nodded and began taking out the food. Lois watched Clark disappear up the stairs. She turned to Chloe, murmuring, "I'll be right back," before following Clark.

She found him in his bedroom, pulling off his dirty t-shirt. She quietly shut the door behind her and moved to stand before him. Standing bare chested, he stared down at her. Her fingers trailed up from his stomach to his chest, over his shoulders and into his hair. His hands gently grasped her waist, tugging her a fraction closer. She could smell the smoke from his save lingering on his skin. Her fingers clenched in his hair as she pulled him down to meet her lips. It was slow, sensual. She took her time to kiss him deeply, as if they had all the time in the world. Clark wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her up against him slightly. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she pulled away. He stared down into her flushed face.

Lois looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "I love you."

Clark smiled, his arms tightening around her a little bit more. "I love you too."

Their lips met again, this time frantically, but the moment was broken when Chloe called out from downstairs. Clark quickly pulled on some clean clothes and the two went back down to the dining room.

"I hate to break up our evening of normalcy, but I just got a call from Met Gen," Chloe said. "Lana is awake, and she's asking for you, Clark."

Lois and Clark looked at each other.

(((o)))

The drive into Metropolis was tense. Clark drove his truck with Lois in the front passenger seat and Chloe in the back. Clark and Chloe engaged in idle chitchat while Lois sat uncharacteristically quiet. She only spoke if she was spoken to but otherwise her mind was preoccupied. She wasn't lying when she'd told Chloe that she didn't know how to feel about the whole 'Lana' thing. She tried to remind herself that she was being silly, that Clark was hers and only hers. But then again, the heartache from last year still echoed painfully in her chest at the thought of Lana and Clark in the same room together. How was she supposed to get over that? The progress she and Clark had made was definitely significant and he never acted without thinking it through first. So, everything that had transpired between them in the past couple months—the past couple days, specifically—wasn't something Clark would have done on a whim. Lois had to keep that in mind as they traveled to the hospital. When Clark reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, she looked over at him. Of course, he knew something was bothering her. He just knew her too well. She returned the smile he'd tossed her and the squeeze of his hand. Taking a deep breath, Lois centered herself, ready to face whatever was about to take place.

After some time, Clark finally pulled the truck into the hospital parking lot. They climbed out and headed into the building. Lana was awake, staring at the news on the television in the corner of her room, when they walked in.

Her eyes drifted to the door. "Clark," she said, her lips turning up into a soft smile.

"Hey," he responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. Like my normal self."

"That's good," he smiled and moved over to the bed. Chloe followed him, but Lois stayed by the door.

"I see the radiation is completely gone," Lana said as Clark stood by the bed.

"What about your powers?"

Lana lifted a hand to the railing of her bed and squeezed. The bar remained intact. "Gone too."

Clark's brows furrowed. "But I thought you said Dr. Stone could remove the radiation without interfering with the abilities of the suit."

"That's what we thought as well. I don't remember much right now, but I do remember that there were complications during the process. It seems there was no way of separating the kryptonite from the powers. I suppose that was Lex's idea all along."

"So, you're back to normal now?" Chloe asked.

Lana sighed. "Yeah, back to plain old me."

"What's wrong with being you, Lana?" Clark asked.

"It wasn't enough for you, Clark," she murmured.

"I never wanted that for you, or for us."

"You didn't seem to mind it when we were out there together."

Clark sighed. "Of course not, but I loved you just the same when you didn't have powers."

Chloe stood there awkwardly, her eyes glancing toward Lois who was still standing just inside the room. Her eyes were staring at the floor.

"But how could we have a life together when I'm so much less than you are? You deserve someone who is your equal, who can shoulder the burden with you. I couldn't do that if I didn't have the powers."

Clark turned to Lois and Chloe. "Do you mind giving us a moment?"

"Sure, we'll, uh, go get some coffee." Chloe heading out the door with Lois.

"What was that you were saying about not losing Clark?" Lois asked as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Oh, come on, Lo. You're not serious, are you?"

Lois simply shrugged in response.

Back in Lana's hospital room, Clark took a seat by her bed. "I don't need someone with powers to be my equal, Lana. That's what you never understood. All I ever wanted was someone who accepted me for all that I am and understood what I needed even when I didn't. And Lana, I've found it. I've found her."

She gave him a wry smile. "I always knew there was something more between you two. I called it, didn't I?"

He smiled in return. "Yeah, you did. I was just too blind to see what was right in front of me. But I really did love you, Lana, and a part of me always will. You will always be my first. But we were never right for each other, that's why we were never happy for too long. I wouldn't change anything about us, though. I learned a lot from you, from our relationship."

"I learned a lot from you too," she whispered. Her hand came up to trace the angles of his face. "Does she make you happy?"

His hand came to rest over hers. "More than I can say."

"It shows. I've never seen you like this, Clark. Lois must be a really good influence on you."

He beamed at the thought of her. "I don't even know where to begin with that. She's been saving me for years now. I just couldn't recognize it for what it was."

Lana smiled sadly. "I'm happy for you."

"Are you sticking around this time?"

"I might go away for a while. I had hoped things would go differently when I came back here. But life has its own plans, doesn't it?"

"You are always welcome in my life, Lana. Don't be a stranger."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Clark smiled and stood up from the chair. He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I could come back tomorrow to check on you."

"That would be nice," she responded. "I'll see you then."

"See you."

He exited her room just in time to see Lois and Chloe emerging from the elevator, coffees in hand.

"Hey," Chloe said. "Everything okay?"

Clark snatched Lois's cup and took a sip. "Everything's perfect." He began to walk away with the drink, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Smallville!"

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, guys. Didn't mean to keep you waiting.**

**I think this chapter is more of an epilogue of the story, as I felt the last chapter would have been a good ending. But nonetheless, thank you for sticking around. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Clark was pretty damn proud of himself.

Striding into the bullpen with a self-satisfied smirk on his lips, his eyes zeroed in on the desk across from his. There she was, typing away on her computer, clearly immersed in a story. His smile grew even wider as he quietly stepped up behind her chair. She still hadn't noticed him. Peering at the screen, he read over her article.

"Corroborate has one 'B,'" he murmured huskily in her ear.

Her body jerked and she quickly turned to pin him with an irritated glare. "Smallville, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd want to know." His smile was annoyingly smug.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer. "Yeah, well, give a girl some warning next time."

"I have something for you."

"Is it a maple donut or a bear claw?"

"No," he responded, his breath tickling her ear, causing a small shiver to run down her spine.

"Then not interested."

"You might change your mind." He brought his hand up in front of her computer screen to reveal two tickets.

She took a look and let out a gasp before grabbing the tickets from his grasp. "You got the tickets?!"

"For tonight," he replied. "Are you interested now?"

"Hell yes!"

He smiled when she rose from her seat to throw her arms around his shoulders. He swept a large palm down her back to rest just above her bottom. "So I can pick you up from the Talon around six so we can get something to eat beforehand."

"Oh, the second ticket is yours?"

Clark stilled before pulling back to look at her. "Well, yeah. Who else?"

"Jake from accounting wanted to take me. So, I thought we could make a date of it." She shot him an innocent look.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're a real comedian, Lois. No one is taking you on a date but me."

"Clark Kent, are you trying to make me a kept woman?"

"Better believe it." He leaned down to brush a quick kiss across her lips.

Lois smiled down at the tickets as he moved toward his desk. "I can't believe you got these. I thought it was sold out already."

Clark smiled to himself. He had actually gotten the tickets months ago, holding onto them so he could surprise her. "Guess that means you owe me."

"Hmm…" Lois sat down. "And what exactly do I owe you?"

He peered around his monitor to pin her with intense eyes. "Anything I want, Ms. Lane."

(((o)))

Lana didn't think it could hurt leaving Smallville anymore, given that it was her third time now. But it seemed the place would always tug at her heartstrings. It was her home for most of her life and it brought a lot of tears and happiness. When she contacted Oliver for help with her power suit, she didn't really expect to stick around afterwards, but still a part of her had hoped. Now the situation was clear; Smallville was no longer her home. Clark was no longer hers to hold onto. It tasted bittersweet in her mouth, but that was the thing about first loves. You have to let them go, but they were always with you, like that ache that was still there after a broken bone had healed. Maybe she'd be back, years from now, when things would look so different and yet the same. When the ache wasn't still quite as fresh. But now, it was truly time to move on.

The flight of stairs was a short walk into the bull pen. Her last stop was to say goodbye to Clark and that took her to the Daily Planet. She found him sitting at his desk, staring intently across the way at the brunette who was staring right back. He had a small smile on his face, his expression warm. Lois looked a little red in the cheeks, but she was smiling as well. Lana chuckled, despite herself. They were always meant to find each other.

She felt a bit awkward breaking up whatever it was going on between them, but she had a flight to catch. Clearing her throat, she stepped closer to their desks. Lois and Clark both looked up at the same time.

"Lana, hey," Clark said, standing from his seat. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, my flight is at 11. I just wanted to say goodbye before I head to the airport."

He rounded the desk to give her a hug. "It was really good to see you again, to see that you're okay."

"Yeah, likewise. You've really grown, Clark. I'm glad to see you have great influences in your life." Lana shot Lois a smile.

Lois in turn stood from her seat to hug Lana goodbye. "I hope to see you again."

"It may be a long while before then, but I'm sure I'll be back." All three shared a smile before Lana checked her watch. "Well, I better go."

"Goodbye, Lana."

"Goodbye, Clark."

Lois waved and the two reporters watched as Lana exited the Daily Planet. "It has certainly been an interesting few days," she sighed.

"With interesting results."

"For sure," she agreed with a head bop. "Now, back to reality."

"Is reality all that bad?" he asked.

Lois looked at him. "My reality is a dream, Clark. No other life I'd rather live."

He shot her a brilliant smile. "Ditto."

(((o)))

A knock sounded on the door right at six p.m. Lois finished tying the knot in her shirt and went to answer the door. Clark was there in casual jeans and t-shirt. Just gorgeous.

Clark, on the other hand, was taking in her attire; the cut off shorts, the plaid shirt—which he was certain was his—bunched and tied at her waist, and her fluffy, curly hair. "Wow."

"You like?" she grinned, doing a little twirl.

"You're beautiful."

She lifted on her toes to kiss his mouth. "Thanks. You look good too."

"I look like this every day, Lois."

"And you look good."

Clark smiled and kissed her back, drawing it out until she moaned. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just gotta grab my purse."

Per Lois's request, they grabbed a bite to eat at a local burger joint. Clark was guzzling Lois's drink while she kept stealing his fries. Every time she'd sneak one, he'd lazily swat at her hand, to which she'd grin cheekily at him. Soon they were headed to the monster truck rally. Lois gushed about the front row seats Clark was able to get as they made their way to them. The event was full of such energy and enthusiasm, it was contagious. Clark watched in amusement at the way Lois cheered and hollered during the entire show. It made him so happy to see her so happy. When the crowd remained standing as the trucks revved and roared, Clark stepped behind Lois and wrapped his arms around her. She stroked his arm absentmindedly as her eyes stayed glued to the action. Clark was barely paying attention, his focus solely on the woman in his arms.

It was a good thing his arms held her close because when things grew more intense, Lois would lean over the railing in excitement. Unfortunately, all the wiggling against him was quickly beginning to arouse him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, causing her to lean back into him with her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him with a smile and he couldn't help but kiss her lips.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Clark."

"Well it was one of the criteria for dating you, wasn't it?"

She stroked his arm, bringing it tighter around her. "Still, I know this isn't something you'd choose to do for fun."

"It doesn't matter. I get to spend time with you, and that's what's important."

Lois turned on her heel to throw her arms around his neck and bring him into a deep kiss. "I love you."

He shot her a wide smile. "I love you too."

The rally was close to finishing and Lois was grateful. For the second half of the show, all she could think about was Clark's body pressing against hers, his left palm caressing the exposed skin of her belly. She couldn't wait to get back home so he could caress other areas of skin.

Once it was over and the crowd slowly started to exit the arena, Clark placed a hand to her lower back. "Do you want to grab a drink now?"

"No," she replied. "I want to go home."

Clark deflated just a touch, not wanting to end the evening, but he smiled at her. "Alright."

The drive back into Smallville was light with conversation on his part as Lois rambled on about the monster truck rally. Sooner than he'd have liked, they were turning onto the street toward the Talon.

"Where are we going?"

Clark turned to look at her. "I'm dropping you home."

Lois smiled and moved over to his side of the truck. She slid her arm around his shoulders. "That's not what I meant by going home."

"It's…it's not?"

"Hmm-mmm," she murmured in his ear before pulling his earlobe between her lips. "I want to go back to the farm, up to that warm bed of yours, and thank you for tonight."

He swallowed thickly. "Y-you do?"

Her unoccupied hand slid across his chest down to his belt buckle and tugged. "I do. I owe you, don't I?"

He turned to smack a kiss to her lips. "Okay!"

When they pulled up beside the yellow farmhouse, Clark quickly exited the vehicle to Lois's side, where she was already opening her door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. She let out a surprised laugh as he carried her toward the house. "I can walk, Smallville."

"I don't care."

Soon they were upstairs in his room. Clark set her down beside the bed. Lois immediately grasped the ends of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He swiftly lunged at her as soon as it was tossed aside, kissing her ardently. He made quick work of the knot in her shirt and ridded her of the material. Her bra was removed next. Clark loved the feel of her skin, it was so silky soft. His large hands caressed up her back as Lois's fingers carded through his hair. He turned her body so that back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress and, giving her a slight push, she fell backwards onto the bed. Clark quickly pulled his belt off and flung it away. Then he was tugging at her shorts, taking her panties with it. Lois kicked off her boots and soon, she was bare from head to toe.

"God, you're so perfect," he groaned.

She flushed at that and reached for him, but he just grabbed her thighs and parted them, revealing her core to his hungry eyes. Licking his lips, he knelt by the bed and came level to where she was wet for him. "Clark, no. I'm supposed to be thanking you."

He caressed the skin of her thighs as he leaned down to kiss her nether lips. "You are." Then he closed his mouth over her and suckled languidly.

Lois let out a low moan and arched her back at the sensations he was causing. One hand gripped at the bed sheets while the other fastened to his hair. She began to rotate her hips against his mouth, creating more friction, and her moans turned into heavy pants.

Clark slid his tongue into her and moaned at the feeling of her inner walls trying to clamp down on him. He used a bit of super speed to cause vibrations against her and her legs began to shake. He moved one hand to her breast, gently kneading, while the other snaked between her thighs to slide in as he flicked her clit with his tongue. Lois let out a shriek then a long moan as she climaxed all over his mouth and fingers.

Clark grew impossibly harder at the feel of her orgasm. He lazily wiped his mouth and fingers off on her thigh and stood up to remove his jeans and shoes. Once he was naked, he climbed onto the bed between her legs. He stared down into her flushed face. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, Lois."

She smiled and cupped his jaw. "I hope you never do."

He moved in to kiss her hungrily as he hiked one of her legs over his hip. He took his time sliding up against her, coating his length in her wetness. Then he slowly slid in, letting her have a moment to adjust to him. A gasp caught in her throat, then was released when he pushed all the way in.

Clark began a gentle rocking rhythm at first, but quickly gained momentum, encouraged by Lois's moans. Her nails scored his back as she panted in his ear. His lips suckled at the skin of her throat, his grunts pressed into her skin. The feel of their bellies rubbing against each other spurred Clark on. He gripped the sheets hard on each side of her head. "Lois," he groaned into her shoulder.

She answered with a moan and hooked her legs higher up his waist, making him hit at a deeper angle. She cried out at the change and her walls began to clench around his cock. He didn't want it to end so quickly though, so he slowed his thrusts and lifted up enough to peer down at her.

"Nooooo," she moaned in protest.

"Look at us, Lois," he purred. "Look at me inside you."

She gazed down her body to see him disappearing inside her. She bit her lip for a second before sucking two fingers into her mouth. She brought her hand down to where they were joined and rubbed at her clit. She threw her head back and gasped. Clark growled and yanked her hand away, pinning it down by her head. He kept on with his slow movements, circling his hips lazily.

"What's the rush, baby?"

"Clark," she moaned, her eyelids fluttering.

"Did you want something?" he asked, his lips glancing over hers.

"You know what I want."

"Do I?"

She grunted, moving her hips for more friction. "Don't be an ass."

"I'm not," he chuckled.

"Come on!"

"What do you want?"

"Ugh! Make me come!" she groaned. "Make me come."

Clark hummed, as if contemplating his next move. Lois tried to yank her wrists out of his grasp, but it was to no avail. He smirked at her attempts before letting go to grab onto her legs. He lifted them over his shoulders and began a punishing rhythm to which Lois let out an intense cry.

"You drive me crazy," he grunted. "I love you so much."

Lois couldn't form words for the life of her. She was too swept up in the feeling of Clark pounding into her so hard, she could barely catch her breath. When he leaned forward, all she could do was make high-pitched keening sounds. Next thing she knew, her orgasm was hitting her full on and she was pretty sure his neighbors could hear her scream. Clark grunted and groaned as he came as well, collapsing heavily over her, not that she minded much.

Heavy breaths echoed off the walls in the aftermath. Lois stroked his back lazily as he laid over her, his eyes closed. He could still feel the tiny spasms of her walls around his softening length. He hummed and pressed a kiss to her breast. "You're gonna kill me one of these days."

She grinned. "You'll love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his hair. "Now get off me, you big oaf."

Clark laughed and rolled off her, landing on his back by her side. Suddenly he felt a weight on top of him. Lois had swung her leg over his torso and was straddling him. "Well, hello."

"Hi," she whispered and leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you for tonight, Smallville. Really. It was amazing."

"You could just thank me for the sex, Lois."

"Shut up. I meant all of it. You're wonderful."

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I gotta do whatever it takes to keep you."

Lois leaned forward and rested her forearms around his head, her hands in his hair. "I don't think you have to worry about losing me."

"I'm always worried about losing you. One day, you're gonna wake up and realize you could do better. I have to do my best to postpone that day."

"There is no one better." She kissed him slow and deep.

"Promise?"

She rubbed her nose against his. "I promise."

"Let's seal that deal right now then." He caught her lips in a passionate kiss as his hands trailed along her skin. She shifted back a little to rest right over his cock, which was beginning to harden again. He felt her wetness start to accumulate once more and he groaned. "Just can't get enough."

**FIN.**

**Thanks so much for reading. You are wonderful.**


End file.
